The Survival Games
by SirJerrico
Summary: 24 young men and women are chosen to compete in the Survival Games, an intense battle for survival. Follow the stories of ten of these individuals. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The 24 contestants stand around the mousy man, the one in control of the games. "Alright," he says looking around at them "you know your teams and the rules, now go!" The teams go off to their designated chambers. The man sits down in his master chair "Let the games begin."

** CaptainSparklez & xRPMx13 cam**

"In a world," Ryan exclaims as he and Jordan stare at the center "where two men will defeat all others and become the champions!" 'Champion_s_,' Jordan thinks to himself 'Only one of us can win, and I'll probably get second, again.' Jordan forces himself to become more optimistic. "Jordan," Ryan says grinning "you ready?" Jordan smiles, cracks his knuckles, and gets a determined look on his face "Let's do it."

**CupQuake & Slyfoxhound cam**

"You ready Tiff?" Sly half asks half yells. Cupquake laughs "Yeah, let's go for AntVenom." "Okay but watch out for Sparklez." Sly replies. Cupquake grimaces "You don't have remind me." She prepares herself to run.

**Bajan & Bacca cam**

"We gonna win da hunger games?" Mitch says grinning at his friend. Jerome smiles back at him "You know it biggums." Jerome suddenly turns very serious "As long as you don't make me execute order 66!" he says in a crackly old man voice. The pair laugh. Jerome lets out a wild howl and Mitch says "Lez go!"

**Ant & Mudkip (I didn't know who to team Ant with) cam**

"Alright Ant" Quentin says "I'm relying on you to carry me on your back to the finals okay, then you can win like always." "I don't always win!" Ant yells in reply.

**Sky & Brotato cam**

The two stare each other down. Moments pass by, neither break the silence. "..." "..." "..." "..."

"... weezy" Sky says and Brotato bursts out laughing.

**A cannon is heard and the glass chambers are released. The games have begun.**

A/N Hey y'all, I just want to let you know that I am still doing The Recruit but I want to make the chapters as good as possible and it's hard with my time at home being cut in half due to school. Chapters of this will be kind of short as fillers when it's too long between chapters of my main fanfic (currently the recruit). Anyway, goodbye farewell and I'll see y'all later.


	2. Chapter 2

**CaptainSparlez's POV**

Ryan and I run toward the center. I open the chest closest to me and grab everything inside of it, not paying attention to what I get. I see Ryan running and I follow him. Once we get far enough we stop and catch our breath, then take inventory of what we have. "Alright," Ryan says putting on a chain chest plate "What do you have?" I put on the iron leggings I got and toss him some chain ones "Just these and a stone axe." Ryan tosses me a chain helmet and some baked potatoes "Okay, take a helmet and some food." I look behind him and see someone drawing a bow back, aiming at Ryan's head. "Look out!" I say knocking him to the ground and jumping out of the way, just in time so the arrow flies by my head. I see the person who shot at us was Deadlox. He gets up to run away but isn't fast enough, Ryan catches up to him and stabs him with a wooden sword. A cannon sounds because of his death and his body disappears. "Good eye," Ryan says picking up Ty's loot. "Thanks." I say as he hands me some leather boots and puts on some gold ones. We here another cannon sound, one more down, another twenty to go. We eat a bit of our food and then head out, looking for either chests, or contestants.

**Bajan Canadian's POV**

Jerome and I run at the center. I open a chest and see a stone sword I reach toward it but somebody else grabs it. I turn and punch, my fist connecting to the nose of whoever had the sword, it was Sly. I grab the sword while he is still stunned and start running. I run for several minutes before stopping to catch my breath. I hear a cannon go off 'One down' I think. Then I hear a voice a few feet away from me. I look up and see Sethbling holding an iron sword and wearing a golden boob plate [A/N I think that's what Mitch calls them, please correct me if I'm wrong]. "Sorry Mitch, I'm gonna have to kill you." He starts to walk toward me. I hear a yell "I'm coming!" I look up and see Jerome, wearing a chain boob plate [Again tell me if I'm wrong that he says that] jumping off a ledge about ten feet above us. As he falls he brings an iron axe down on Seth's head, killing him. I high five Jerome and pick up Seth's items. An iron sword, a golden boob plate, and three cooked porkchops. We grin and start our hunt.

**Sly's POV**

I run at the center and look in a chest. 'A stone sword' I think 'Yes!' I grab it but then feel a fist connect to my nose. I drop the sword and fall to the ground. When I shake off my dizziness I run away, trying to find Cupquake. I look for about fifteen minutes before I find her. In that time I hear two cannons and find a chest with a golden sword. I find Tiff and see that all she has is a leather chest plate. We both sigh, half from relief that we were still alive, half from disappointment at the horrible gear we had

**Sky's POV**

Tyler and I decide to run away from mid. He finds a chest with a bow and some arrows, I find one with a stick. "Are you kidding me?" I say. We look around some more and don't find much else, only food. We hear two cannons fire and Tyler says "We. Are going. To die" I nod "Yes we are."

**Ant's POV**

I look inside the chest closest to me and find a couple of chain chest plates, a stone sword, and a wooden axe. I grab it all and start to run when I see Quentin running in the complete opposite direction, being chase by TrueMU who carried a wooden sword. I roll my eyes and run after them.

**A/N Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I realize it's been like a week or two since the last one came out, that's because I've been putting most of my focus into school and my primary fan fiction, The Recruit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and goodbye, farewell, and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
